


Bridge

by casual_distance



Series: No World Between Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bonding, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Handholding, M/M, Riding, Soul Bond, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: They’re drawn to each.  They’ve been drawn to each other since the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “handholding”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).
> 
> If you’re reading this as I’m posting instead of through the series, this is set before [_Draw You In_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3863755).

Castiel sank down on Dean's cock, his head thrown back, wings spread wide as they quivered with his arousal. He gripped Dean’s hands tightly, fingers slotted together. Castiel groaned as he settled flush against Dean. He raised his head to stare down at the Demon below him, taking him in, enjoying the sight of him in his pleasure. Dean was beautiful spread out like this, wings a dark contrast against the pale yellow of Castiel's sheets, chest heaving, muscles trembling against the need to move, eyes squeezed shut. His fingers clenched and unclenched around Castiel's. Castiel rolled his hips to make Dean moan brokenly as his wings thrashed against the bed, giving away how desperate he was to move inside Castiel.

Castiel dug his knees into Dean's sides and ground down against him. Dean moaned again as he thrust up abortively.

"Yes," Castiel hissed, jerking on Dean's hands. Dean opened his eyes to look up at him, gaze hazy and unfocused.

"What?"

"Move," Castiel growled.

Dean tried to free his hands, but Castiel tightened his grip; he wasn't ready to let go. Dean paused and looked at him for a moment, eyes flicking between Castiel's, trying to gauge what he wanted. 

In some ways it was as if they had known each other their whole lives. In others Castiel could feel the distance between them. There was distance here, in bed, but that distance grew shorter and shorter each time they touched each other, each time they moved together like this.

After a moment, Dean seemed satisfied. He squeezed Castiel's hands, then shifted his feet, lifting his knees up to get leverage to thrust up into Castiel as he dropped down onto Dean.

Castiel threw his head back. Each time Dean’s hips slapped against his, he moaned, his wings jerking with shocks of pleasure. He rode Dean hard, focused on the feel of Dean moving inside him, on the feel of Dean's skin against his, the grip of Dean's fingers between his. Sweat gathered on his skin, made his grip slick. They were both mostly silent, too focused internally to make sounds other than involuntary gasps and moans.

"Cas," Dean moaned, hands spasming.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel agreed.

Dean cussed. His hips jerked, breaking their rhythm. Castiel tightened his muscles around Dean's cock, and then Dean was coming, groaning low and long, his back arched, wings jerking with slight hitches. Castiel rolled his hips, encouraging Dean's orgasm, encouraging the broken off gasps that fell from his lips. He only slowed when Dean went lax against the bed, mouth dropped open around heavy pants gasped into the air. Dean's fingers loosened around his and Castiel finally let go, ignoring the small pang of loss.

He ran his hands over Dean's arms and chest while Dean caught his breath. Finally Dean opened his eyes and smiled up at him, looking drowsy and sweet.

"Come 'ere," Dean slurred. He reached for Castiel with both hands, one wrapping around Castiel's cock, the other hooking behind his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Castiel let himself be pulled, stretching his wings wide to press them against Dean's where they were still spread across the bed. Dean moaned into their kiss, his wings rubbing up against Castiel's. Warmth spread through Castiel's chest, a tight happiness that made him feel delirious. His skin tingled. His hips rocked in time with Dean's strokes. Dean's cock- still mostly hard inside him- pulled at the muscle of his rim. The leather of Dean's wings was a strange sensation against Castiel's feathers, but he loved it. Oh, Heaven, did he love it.

Castiel bit down on Dean's lower lip as he came, hips fucking into Dean's fist, come striping Dean's stomach. Dean's hand tightened around the back of his neck; his wings jerked against Castiel's. They moaned together, voices in harmony.

Dean stroked him through it until Castiel whimpered. He didn't let go, but his hand stilled, fingers a gentle pressure around Castiel's cock. Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean's mouth, his lower lip swollen with Castiel's bite, the line of his teeth dark marks in the skin there. Dean quirked half a smile, eyes cracked open so only a sliver of green was visible. He stared at Castiel with adoration and Castiel knew he looked back just the same.

Castiel lifted his hips to let Dean slip out of him, then settled against Dean, ignoring the mess between them. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held tight. Castiel tucked his face into Dean's neck. He pulled his wings in and settled them around the curve of their bodies, edges resting on the bed. Dean wrapped his wings around them, cocooning them tightly. Castiel sighed and pressed closer. Dean's chest rumbled with a silent laugh, his pleased sigh brushing through Castiel's hair.

It wasn't long before they drifted to sleep, Dean's arms and wings loosening their hold on Castiel, slipping down to relax against the bed, Castiel's own wings sliding down just the same as he dozed.

He felt it then, a small, tentative touch at the back of his mind. Castiel shifted and turned his attention inward. He reached out to it, curious. When he made contact, the presence sparked. It danced, delighted to have Castiel's attention. It tried to twist around Castiel, to lure him closer. Castiel could feel the hungry desire to be with him, to be part of him. Castiel frowned. He resisted out of caution, not disinterest, but the presence reeled, hurt stinging and sharp. Castiel reached out to it with reassurance. He pressed curiosity into it and it opened to him.

With a gasp, Castiel realized it was Dean- Dean's soul reaching out to his. Dean's interest and love and devotion, his hunger and his desire, flooded into Castiel. For Castiel.

It was too soon. Too easy. Neither of them should feel this way. But Dean did. And Castiel did too. He could feel himself responding, reaching out for Dean in the same way, but he pulled back.

Castiel felt around Dean's presence in his mind, questioning intent. He knew the request, on the surface at least, but there was a depth to it, something that Castiel didn't understand. He pressed his patience into Dean, pressed his promise, and then he withdrew. He left Dean's presence inside him, didn't push it away. Dean settled, quiet and content, at the back of Castiel's mind. Appeased, Castiel let himself fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Dean said nothing about it the next morning. Castiel sat at the kitchen table and watched Dean cook for them both, hips swaying to music only he could hear, wings flicking with energy. Dean set a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in front of him and leaned over for a kiss. It was brief, just a gentle peck, but Castiel couldn't help cupping Dean's face and drawing him closer, couldn't help deepening it. Dean hummed into his mouth and pulled away with a smile.

"Eat," he said, pushing the plate toward Castiel.

Castiel smiled back and picked up his fork. As he ate, Dean prepared his own plate and dug in.

Halfway through the meal, Castiel asked, "How do Demons mate?"

Dean choked. He coughed to clear his throat, fist pounding his chest.

He blinked at Castiel. "What?"

"Well, I always thought it was very similar to Angels, but-"

"It is," Dean interrupted. He looked down at his plate, stirred his food around a bit.

Castiel watched him, his own food forgotten now. Dean didn't meet his gaze. He fidgeted, forking himself up a bite, lifting the fork, then lowering it before he ate.

"Was last night a request?" Castiel asked before he could stop himself.

Dean froze. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Castiel's gaze. "Last night?" he asked, voice rough.

Castiel nodded. "I felt you."

Dean flushed and looked away. "Um..."

Castiel reached out to take Dean's hand where it was fisted beside his plate. He coaxed Dean's fingers open and slipped his own between them. Dean sighed and held on.

"Yeah," he admitted, voice soft. "It was."

"It felt different." Castiel had received requests from others, none of which he'd been inclined to accept.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel in question. Castiel shrugged. Dean watched him for a moment, then sighed.

"That's because it was. I wasn't lying, exactly. Demons do mate like Angels. Most of them do. Almost all of them. But there's another type. A- a permanent one."

Castiel blinked. "You mean a bond that can't be broken?"

Dean nodded. He poked at his food again.

"And that's what you want? With me?"

Dean's shoulders hunched, his wings curling up protectively. He shifted, angling himself away from Castiel, but he nodded. Castiel's throat closed up. His chest tightened, sharply and suddenly. His fingers tightened around Dean's and Dean looked first at his hand, then at Castiel. Whatever he saw in Castiel's face made his wings flare, his eyes widening, his fingers gripping Castiel's. A smile spread across Dean's face, chasing away the fear and the embarrassment and the worry. He lit up, brighter than the sun, his delight shining from him.

Castiel reached for him. He reached for Dean with his other hand and his wings and his body and his soul. He reached for Dean, stretching across the distance, and Dean reached back.

"Tell me about it," Castiel whispered to him, and Dean did.


End file.
